pokemon_pastafandomcom-20200214-history
I'm Nothing
I saw it. My trainer was holding some odd disk, i was just recently caught, a mighty Rampardos ready to face battles and prove a worthy pokémon. But, no, he looked at me in an evil way, some sort of dominance, he didnt look proud. Then, he slotted the little disk into a device. He put it infront of me and turned it on. On the moniter flashed some images, they were just some odd shapes and colours, they just flickered from a few triangles to a circle. And this carried on for 1 minute. Then it changed. What i saw was horrifiying, mortally wounded pokémon with large cut scars and flashing strobe lights and a slowly fading in bloodied face. I immediately smashed the screen with my fist and stomped the machine into a crumpled mass of metal. I got a sharp punch across the face and was returned, rubbing my cheek as my mouth bled slightly, a few minutes passed in my cage-like capsule. But finally i was taken out, and again, he had another machine and disk, i tried to back away but he grabbed me by my neck, and thrusted me foward. Again he set up a newly bought machine, which i refused to look at, again another sharp fist passed my face as blood trickled from my nose. I stroked my face and wiped away my blood as i was ordered to watch again. I was so horrified. The disturbing injuries and mentioned before appeared, and i knew i had to watch it for some reason. But suddenly a white screen flashed and i was dazed. But i started to feel tingly and relaxed, a soft voice flew through my head and i started to "remember" how to break rocks, and other things, but i felt weak. I snapped out of the trance and tried to headbutt a nearby wall, but i simply looked at it and just forgot what to do. The video shut off and my trainer remarked "Your mine, Slave." Then i was returned again. I stood still and was amazed at what he called me. I blinked in confusion at how i just forgot my primary attack, my pride and joy, my recognition, just gone. I was sent out again, and was faced with a large rock. He ordered me to destroy it, i didn't know what to do until i suddenly had an urge to punch, i thrusted my arm and the boulder shatter as rocks flew into me piercing me all over and causing my hand to bleed and scar. The pain was unbearable as i winced and screamed gripping my hand as hard as i could. I fell to the floor and i was kicked in the back, increasing my pain. Then i was returned. A few days passed. After hours of punching and kicking i felt so weak, i was never summoned in battle, and my hands were slightly deformed, and i had broken a few bones. I could always hear the outside, were my trainer would always congratulate his other pokémon, his Gallade, his Weavile, His Infernape, they were all better. I was a slave, i wasnt loved, i wasnt cared for, i was worthless. I was sent out again, another boulder, another torture. Once again i slugged the boulder as tears filled my eyes and blood flew from my hand, a giant gash had formed across my hand and it was squirting as sharps flew everywhere. My trainer gave no look of sympathy as i tried to susspress my wailing. The others looked at me, a slight look of sorrow in their eyes. Yet they did nothing as i was thrown aside. Then, a sudden rage filled me, my pain faded and i looked angrily at my trainer, the others noticed but did nothing. I lunged foward knocking my "master" of his feet, i battered his face with my bare hands sending crimson liquid of my own and my trainers through the air as his other pokémon tried to desperatly get me off, but it was no use, i had already gotten the upperhand, standing up i kicked him over and over, making Him scream out as i shed no sign of mercy, he reached for a nearby stick but i already saw this and stomped his hand as hard as i could as i felt his bones snap and crush under my foot. I pressed harder as he squealed as blood dripped from his cheek and his pokémon just looked and watched their eyes filing with tears as their beloved trainer was dieing infront infront of them and nothing could be done. Under his final breath he muttered some words that scared me for life. "Your...Nothing." To this day i sit on this stump, pondering why he caught me. What was my purpose? Was i born to be a slave? I'f so, it proves one thing... And its what i least wanted to think... I'm nothing Category:Blood/Gore Category:Pokepasta Category:Text Only